A HighFunctioning Sociopath
by OhMyWatson
Summary: An American with a familial connection to our own DI Lestrade comes to town. When two genius', of two different definitions of the word, meet, will Sherlock Holmes' perfect little world be shattered? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Outside the New Scotland Yard building stood a young woman. A young woman of about 5 feet, with long, wavy blonde hair, and inquisitive hazel eyes, stood at the base of this building. With a large duffel bag slung over her dainty shoulder, the woman's plump lips pulled into a smile as her situation actually hit her. She had traveled all the way from America to visit her Uncle in the UK, and hopefully find a job there. Since she had just completed her second PhD in Anthropology, her first being in Sociology, he seemed confident that he could find her a job with him at the 'Yard', as he put it.

She hiked the strap of her bag up higher on her shoulder, and confidently walked up into the building.

**_SHSHSHSHSH_**

_Bzzzzz_

"What Trudy?"

"Uh…Sir? There is a young girl here to see you? She says she's your niece, but…Do you want me to send her away?"

DI Lestrade sat up straight in his office chair, hitting the intercom button again, "NO! No, Trudy. Please, send her to my office."

"Yes, Sir."

Detective Inspector Lestrade leaned back in his chair with a smile. His niece finally made it back to the UK. His little brother had moved with his wife to America 15 years earlier to start a family there. After a year, if was figured out that they couldn't have children. His brother, Daniel, who followed in his big brothers footsteps and became an FBI agent in Washington, Came across a little girl whose family had been a victim of a serial killer. The only survivor had been the girl, Anais. There was no family to take her in, no grandparents or aunts or uncles. Needless to say, Daniel and his wife took her in. It was meant to be a temporary thing until she found a true home, but the Lestrade's fell in love with her sense of humor, maturity, and her abnormal amount of brains. She had been a part of the family ever sense. The small family came to visit the Detective Inspector every Christmas and he too, had fallen under her charming spell.

"Nice place you got here, Detective Inspector." Remarked a familiar, and very American, voice.

Lestrade jumped out of his chair and, with a huge smile, gave his beloved niece a tight hug. "Anais! It's great to see you!" He held her out at arm's length, "My have you grown. Well, not your height." He joked, earning him a smack on the arm.

"Ha, you're tellin' me. I'm still waiting for the day I can ride in your damn tube without being stepped on." she snorted, dropping her bag into one of the plush chairs in front of her uncle's desk.

Greg ushered her into the empty chair and sat in his own. "How was your trip? That's not all you brought is it?" he asked, motioning to her duffel bag, earning a wind-chime laugh from the girl.

"This is just my essentials. You know, Things to last me a few weeks until I find an apartment- or a 'flat' I suppose- then I'll have mom and dad mail the rest. The furniture I'll have to buy though."

He frowned unhappily. "I really wish you'd just stay with me…."

"Until when? I feel bad enough mooching off you for while I have to, I'd feel like a leech if I did it for much longer than necessary." She smiled gently, "you're doing more than enough, Uncle Greg." She reached out and placed her much smaller hand on top of her uncle's large, rough ones. "Stop worrying. Believe it or not, I AM an adult now."

DI Greg smiled and held her hand fully. "I choose not to believe it."

A woman's voice interrupted the family moment. "Sir we have a-uhm?"

Anais looked up to see a dark skinned woman, late 20's probably, with short curly hair. She retracted her hand from her uncles and placed it on her lap, looking at it bashfully.

Lestrade stood. "Donavon, This is my niece, Anais. She just moved to London. Anais, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan."

The young American stood and shook hands with the newcomer, biting her lip nervously as she did so.

Donovan, still surprised at the younger woman's sudden appearance, smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you." Sally looked back at her boss, "Sir, I hate to take you away, but, we sort of have a case."

Greg frowned, "Right now? But I was supposed to have the rest of the day off. I promised to take Anais flat hunting. " he glanced at Anais.

The girl brushed it off, "It's alright Uncle Greg. I'll wait here for you. God knows I have more than enough books to read." She said, patting her bag lovingly. She smiled up at her uncle, "And if I get bored, or you take an ungodly long time, I'll catch a cab and look at places for rent. Crime stopping sort of trumps babysitting me."

Her uncles smiled and grabbed his coat and scarf, "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright? Try not to start any fights while I'm gone, alright?" He smirked.

Anais frowned and glared up at him, "ONE TIME. It was one time! And that girl deserved it." She pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "Callin' me a Yankee. WE WON THE WAR YOU KNOW!"

Lestrade laughed and patted her on the back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Just be good." And with that he left, Donovan in toe.

**A/N**

**Well, hello everyone. This is my first story on , and i really hope it isn't total crap. Its just an idea that's been floating around my head for awhile. I'll probably post the second chapter tonight, which will have our dear Shirley in it. *swoons* Reviews would be wonderful! I would like positive AND negative feedback (if you have any, which I'd be surprised if you didn't).** **_oh and if any of you have watched any of the harry potter films, Anais (pronounced ANN-AH-EESE) looks like the girl who played Fleur Deleacour, with my own tweeks of course._**

_**~OhMyWatson**_


	2. Chapter 2

__**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely stanleydoodles for inspiring me. If you haven't already, go and read stanley's Sherlock story, its freakin' fantastic.**

**Dedications to my Story Alerters! You are so greatly appreciated, and make me so happy.  
><strong>

_**Anais POV**_

I sighed deeply as I leaned back further into my Uncles chair, my feet up and crossed on his desk. Uncle Greg had been gone for 3 hours now, and I was getting restless. I had finished my book, and was now looking for a flat online, which was an annoying feat in itself. All were either too big for just me, too expensive, or just plain shifty looking.

I closed my laptop and brought my feet off the desk, replacing them with my crossed arms which I laid my head in. I really didn't want to live with my uncle. Don't get me wrong, I love the man to death, but I'm not one who really cares for roommates. That and I am quite 'messy'. Well, it's not mess to me. Sure I like to live a bit cluttered, but to me its comfortable chaos. Everything has its place and I always know where everything is. But, most people can't stand living in my little nest of random crap.

I grunted, frustrated, and turned my head in my arms. I feel my brows furrow, and I sit up, angry with myself. "REALLY? How did I not think of that? Has technology really taken over that much?" I palmed my forehead and reached over the desk and grabbed today's newspaper that my uncle had left on his desk.

I leaned back again, newspaper and pen in hand, cursing myself for being so dense. I flipped to the 'housing' section and started using my new found 'search engine' to look for a place to live.

_Too big._

_Too small._

_Too….expensive._

_Too…ew._

_Too….hold on a second._

I sat up excited. It was perfect! Right above a coffee shop (YES!), two bedrooms (perfect, I need an office.), one and a half bath, a large living room, newly remodeled kitchen, and full amenities.

_Sold._

I looked at the bottom of the ad for the address.

_230 Baker Street._

I left a note for my uncle to call me and jumped in the first cab I could hail.

_**SHSHSHSHSH**_

"Well this is it. It's nothing too special, but perfect for a young lady like you." The scruffy landlord muttered, scratching his rotund belly.

I smiled as I looked around the place. It was better than even I imagined. Spacious, but still cozy, exactly what I wanted. The walls would need to be painted or wallpapered (I'm not much of an ecru person), but that's simple.

I spun on my heel and faced the landlord, Gerry, and smiled, "I'll take it!"

He looked startled. "Really? Uh…okay. I'll go get the paperwork."

He turned and walked out of the apartment, looking back at me once curiously.

It's okay. I'm used to most people thinking I'm off my rocker.

I walked into the kitchen and hopped up on one of the marble counter tops. I slid my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to my father, since it's more likely he would reply to that than answer his phone while at work.

**Hey Papa, guess what? I found a flat! So if you and mom could send my stuff now to uncle Greg's house, Id appreciate it. I love you, and miss you lots. Call me when you can, mm'kay? Now, go catch a killer for me, tiger!**

**AL**

Gerry walked back in with the paperwork right as I hit send.

I smiled, _I'm finally home._

_**SHSHSHSHSH**_

_Thank god that's over with._

I had just finished furniture shopping, well mainly bed shopping since that was the most important and the delivery men just left after setting it up for me.

My uncle had called a few hours ago, apologizing profusely about getting caught up in his case and not spending my first day in London with me. I told him it was okay, I'm not one for relaxing anyways. I always have to be on the move, doing something to keep my brain occupied. Hence, why I was so happy to find and apartment so quickly and why I went shopping for furniture shopping immediately after signing the lease.

Yeah, I'm not good at sitting around….

Uncle Greg sounded a bit sad that I wouldn't be staying with him, but he know it's not anything personal. I'm just a pain to live with, and quite frankly, I love my uncle too much to put him through that.

I checked my phone for the time. 8:oo pm.

And I'm not even tired. I guess jet lag doesn't exist to my body.

_**SHSHSHSHSH**_

12:00 am.

I had set up all the new furniture I got (a couch, lots of book cases, a desk, and a t.v.) and organized what little I had with me, and I am STILL wide awake.

Grunting, I got up off my leather couch and grabbed my jacket, scarf, and gloves, and headed outside. I should probably check out my new neighborhood. All I've seen is the coffee shop under me and the furniture shop two blocks down. I doubt any food places are open, but I'm not that hungry anyways.

I walked out of the flat and down the stairs descending the side of the rest of the building, by passing the coffee shop's separate entrance.

Once I made it to the sidewalk I looked left, then right, trying to decide which way to go.

I went right.

And oh, how right it was.

**:B** **Soooo, I lied. Sherlock will be in the next one.** **PROMISE! I am working on it right now. Really. I am. **

**Seriously!**

**~OhMyWatson**

**Oh, and review? Good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

I took a few steps before my phone beeped. I took my phone out of my coat pocket, continuing to walk down the street.

**Hey, Pumpkin. Your mum and I are glad to hear you found a place to live; we know how much you hate boarding with other people. Your mum sent all your boxes earlier this evening so they should all be there in a few days. I'm on a case, so I'll call you when I can. I love you, Princess. BE GOOD!**

**Papa**

I smirked, "Not likely, dad. Not likely." I murmured to myself. I locked my phone back up, and was about to slide it back in my pocket, when I ran into somebody.

I squeaked as I landed, ass first, on the hard, cold sidewalk. My phone went skidding under a car parked on the street.

"Sherlock! Be careful!" I blew my hair out of my face as a hand appeared. My eyes followed the arm attached to the hand until I made it to a face. The blonde haired man with blue, concerned eyes, asked, "Are you Okay? I'm sorry about my friend. He's a bit….well, anyways let me help you up."

I smiled up at him gratefully and took his hand. Once I was standing up straight, I brushed my butt off and tucked my hair behind my ears. "Yeah, I'm alright, Thanks. Though I think I lost my-"

A pale hand with long, slender fingers manifested themselves, my cellphone in its grasp. "Here. You should watch where you're going next time."

I gently took my phone from the hand, and looked down at my feet, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Hmm…yes. I hope the text from your father had something to say which was important enough to become grounded out of you own sheer stupidity."

Shocked, I finally looked at the savior of my phone. And my God was I happy I did. Blue eyes with the oddest golden flecks near the pupil, black curly hair, and cheek bones you could cut yourself on. His face was contorted with, what I could only assume boredom.

His blonde haired friend glared at him. "Stop being rude, Sherlock."

'Sherlock' (what an odd name….) opened his mouth to protest, but I beat him to it. "no, It's okay. He's right. It was a bit stupid. Though I didn't expect many people out on the street at this time of night." I excitedly took a step closer to the dark beauty, "Tell me, how did you know it was my father who text me?"

He scoffed. "Simple really. I can tell from the way you walk on the right side of the sidewalk, instead of the left, that you are from America, not the UK. The type of smile that was on your face is usually reserved for family members, usually parents. Telling by your arms you are rather fit, which more likely points that you were talking to a strong father, or father-type figure, who is either in the military or the criminal justice field, Most likely the latter, who as raised you to be as strong as any man to make up for the fact that you are not one."

I stared, mouth agape, as his friend slowly shook his head.

"How…That was amazing! How did you do that? I mean, did you just use simple deduction or have you been stalking me? I really hope it was just deduction."

Both men looked a little taken aback for a moment before a small smile spread across 'Tall-Dark-and-handsome's' face. "It was just deduction, I assure you."

We stared at each other, small smiles on our faces, for a bit before the older blonde man interrupted, "Uh, I'm John. John Watson. And this is my friend, Sherlock Holmes."

I laughed, to the utter curiosity of my new companions. "_The_ John Watson and Sherlock Holmes? What a weird coincidence that I meet you two, of all people, randomly on the street. You are hardly as annoying as my Uncle makes you out to be, Mr. Holmes. A bit rough around the edges, but not too intolerable."

Sherlock and John both glanced at each other, as if the other would know what the hell I was talking about or how I knew them. Once they figured out neither of them knew a damn thing, Sherlock decide to ask.

"And who is your Uncle, now?"

I smirked, "Your own favorite DI Lestrade, of course. Well, adoptive Uncle."

John looked shocked, while Sherlock looked confused, and replied, "I didn't know Greg had a niece."

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just a well-kept family secret then." I said jokingly.

I involuntarily shivered as a cold breeze sauntered its way around us. Sherlock seemed to notice. "Would you like to come in for some tea? John makes a decent cup."

Now it was John's turn to stare with his mouth open. I'm not surprised, from what I've heard Sherlock Holmes is not one to extend pleasantries.

That being said, I sure the hell wasn't going to say no to something that may never happen again, let alone skip the chance to be around someone of his genius.

"I'd love too."

**Short, but Shirley is in it, so that's good!...Right? If you cant tell i have low self esteem so i constantly seek validation. Bl HA!  
><strong>

**Alert/Review/Both?**

**~OhMyWatson  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! So let me start off by saying sorry it took so long! I got a job and my Great Grandparents came to town for Texas, so I've been busy.**

**Next! Shout outs to the reviewers: stanlydoodles and 88dragon06 for the lovely reviews that kept me inspired!**

**Shout out to the fav-ers: Deathcab4kimmie**

**And shout out to the Alerters: ahiddenbanshee, jennaravenrose, prettygal456, Queen Of Shadows 1987, and SummerJane'10**

**Thank you all so much, you really cannot fathom how much it all means to me.**

**ENOUGH RAMBLING and on with the story!  
><strong>

We walked about 15 feet, and walked up a few steps to shiny black door. I glanced back down the street, and then looked back at John and Sherlock, the latter whose eyebrow was quirked in a questioning manner. I smiled and shrugged, "I guess we're neighbors."

Sherlock blinked, turned back around, opened the front door, and walked through it. John gave me a look to say ignore him, and looked back from where we came. He asked, "Neighbors? Where do you live?"

I looked over his shoulder, standing on my tip toes, and pointed, "Right above the coffee shop. 230 Baker Street."

He turned around, a smile on his face. "Well, welcome to the neighborhood."

I smiled back, and went to kindly reply, when Sherlock appeared in the doorway again. "Are you going to make tea or not, John? If so, do hurry it up." With that, he disappeared into the building again.

John sighed, annoyed, and motioned for me to follow him, muttering about Sherlock having the ability to 'make his own bloody tea if he wants it so damn bad' the whole way up the staircase.

When we made it into the flat on at the top of the staircase, I was ushered to a chair to sit, and assured tea would be in my hands shortly. Sherlock was sitting across from me on a couch, legs crossed, pointedly staring at me.

After a few awkward seconds, I stared to look around the flat, actively ignoring the abnormal man. I must say, I was a little concerned about my safety when I noticed the bullet holes in the wall and the skull on the mantel, but I assured myself my uncle wouldn't work with a man he thought dangerous.

At least, I hope not.

I was sliding out of my coat when John came back into the sitting room with the tea.

He set the tea down, and helped me out the rest of the way from my coat, "Sorry, I forgot my manners for a second. Let me hang that up for you."

I smiled at him in thanks as Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered, "Oh yes, yes, we mustn't forget our manners."

I coughed to hide my laugh, though from the satisfied look of Holmes' face, it did not fool him.

John came back over and poured us all a cup of tea, then sat down next to me. Both men stared at me as I brought the tea cup to my lips. I noticed before I took a sip at looked at them both, alarmed. "What? Oh god, you didn't poison this, did you?"

John laughed softly, "No, It's a new tea my mother sent me from her last trip to Spain, I was just curious as to how you liked it." He shot a look at Sherlock, "I'm not quite sure why _he _is staring at you, though."

Sherlock seemed to come out of a daze at this and shrugged his shoulders, looking away as he sipped his tea.

I turned back to John. "Well I'm American, so all teas pretty much taste the same to me." I took a sip, and nodded, "Though this is rather good. Thank you."

John smiled and nodded.

"So," John began after a few seconds, "I don't believe we ever asked your name, Miss Lestrade."

I smiled a bit over my cup, "Anais."

"That's a very unique name. And how old are you?"

"24, well, 25 this winter."

He poured himself another cup of tea. "What brought you from sunny America, to wet and cold England?"

I laughed and set my cup down on the table. "Besides the fact that I have always preferred 'dreary' old England to the 'sunny' states, I came for a job. Well, I came looking for one."

looked curious, "What do you do?"

"I'm an Anthropologist. Though, I also have my PhD in Sociology."

This seemed to get Sherlock's attention. "You have both?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is that so hard to believe?"

He looked me dead in the eye and replied, "Yes."

I stared at his for a while before laughing, "It's true. People do have a hard time believing I have an IQ of 162 and graduated high school at 12."

Poor John started to choke on his mouthful of tea, prompting me to smack him roughly on the back. When he was done, he looked at me wild eyed. "12? 160? Dear God, You may be smarter than Holmes."

At Holmes affronted look, I inserted, blushing, "I doubt that. Besides, there are many different kinds of genius. Mine is school genius, Mr. Holmes' is…well quite frankly I've never me any one with his genius, so I suppose he's in a class all his own."

I looked up through my lashes to see a more comforted Sherlock Holmes.

I smiled at him, and went back to my tea.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Interesting.

That's all I have to explain this woman.

She's a Lestrade, so immediately I thought her a fool, just as her uncle. But, as much as I wanted for that to be the end of it, I had invited her in for tea! Why? I do not know. There is just something about her that I have yet to figure out, that intrigues me.

How is it someone so smart is able to blend in so well with the idiots and dunces in the world?

How did she complete her schooling so fast?

How does one have such beautiful eyes, with so much brightness in them?

Why is it that when she first looked at me on the street something low in my abdomen jolted?

Why do I feel my ears get hot when she complements me?

Why does this woman leave me, Sherlock Holmes, with more questions than answers?

**So...question. Do you guys prefer longer chapters with a longer update time, or shorter chapters with shorter update times?**

**And as always, so some more love! Review, Fav, Alert, Whatever! Just let me know you exist and that I'm not talking to air right now!**

**~OhMyWatson**


	5. Chapter 5

**!THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR IDEOLOGICALLY SENSITIVE MATERIAL!**

__**If you haven't noticed this story is rated M. And it is so for a reason, as you will learn from the first part.**

**So, this chap is a bit morbid, and probably pretty horridly written, but i was sick of the normal crap.**

**Tell me, do you think i'm rushing? I really could use a helper, or a pre-reader if you will. Just so i can post with more confidence.**

**ANYWHO!**

**Thank Yous-**

**Reviews: Undapper Thoughts, SummerJane'10, **

**Story Alerts: pricrema, Undapper Thoughts, wilde88, sarana-snape  
><strong>

**HUGE thanks to all of you! You really are my motivators! When I get down and don't feel like writing anymore, I think of you all and it makes me keep on going!**_  
><em>

**READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION  
><strong>

_**sorry about the repeated warnings, i just don't want to get bitched at by someone saying I'm 'sick' or something.**_

_I awoke to a thump and a muffled scream. I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and listened closely for the sound again. When the sound repeated, if was louder, and far more frantic sounding. I got out of my bed and slowly opened my bedroom door, intending to run to my parent's room in fear, when I heard one on my mommies cry out._

"_Leave her alone, you bastard!"_

_A slap resounded. "Shut up, dyke!"_

_I swallowed hard, and slowly scooted down the hallway. I poked my head into my parent's bedroom, an action that, to this day, I wish I didn't do. _

_The sight that I beheld made me slap my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming aloud._

_My mommy was tied to the bed post, tears streaming down her face and mixing with the blood flowing from her lip, while Mama was on the floor, her face covered in blood and already starting to bruise and she was clearly unconscious. Above her stood a man in black. __**The**__ Man In Black. Even when I grow older and learn his name, that he was our neighbor, that's always who he will be to me. The Man in Black with frighteningly furious eyes to match. _

_With on last kick to her stomach, The Man turned back to my mommy. He glared at her through his ski mask as he advanced on her._

"_How dare you? How dare you fags raise a child? YOU CAN'T! Without a father, there is no family. 'Your' daughter will grow up to be a faggot like you and your butch girlfriend. HOW DARE YOU GAY MOTHERFUCKERS RUIN OUR COUNTRY? RUIN GOOD, STRAIGHT FAMILIES! YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE TREATED EQUAL? YOU ARE MAGGOTS! MAGGOTS ON OUR SOCIETY!" He back handed her, causing her to yelp._

_He was panting furiously when she smiled up at him, blood covering her teeth. "You know what's worse than two 'dykes' raising a child? A psychopath like you raising one. The worse our kid can become is gay, yours will have no choice but to become a crazy bastard like you. I say our girl wins."_

_He growled loudly, and pulled something out of his pocket. Mommy's smile dropped, as well as mine, when we saw the switch blade. "You're dead now, bitch."_

_He took another step closer when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out from behind the door frame and jumped on the bed, flinging myself in front of my Mommy, as I screamed out, "NO! Leave my Mommy alone!"_

_The man was visibly startled, as he hesitated. Mommy gasped behind me and murmured, loud enough so the people in the room could hear, "No, no, no, no, no! GET OUT OF HERE ANAIS! Get out NOW!"_

_The man heard this and stepped closer, now hovering over us. "No, why don't you stay Anais? You need to learn something, too."_

I gasped and flung myself upright. I screamed when I noticed a figure in black standing over me, their hand on my shoulder. I grabbed their wrist as I stood, twisted their arm around their back, and shoved them to the floor, my knee on the man's back. The man was shouting something, but I could hear what over the sound of blood rushing in my ears. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and, after a few attempts, pulled me off the man. I wriggled and gripped at the warm arms, trying to escape.

I finally was able to make out words, since they were being shouted in my ear. "Anais! RELAX! It's just me, John Watson! You're safe! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

_John?_

I relaxed into my new friends arms, confused and embarrassed. Once John realized I wasn't going to keep fighting he gently set my feet back on the ground and removed his arms from around my waist. I turned around and looked at him, then quickly looked down at my feet when I saw the expression on his face.

He was horrified. Absolutely horrified.

I glanced up through my lashes at Sherlock, who was pushing himself up off the ground and rubbing his wrist. He looked at me with intense confusion, wariness, and a bit of….worry? No, I must be projecting, or something.

I looked back at me feet, inspecting my thigh high boots that have suddenly become very interesting. Oh look, a scuff! I think I have some leather polish to buff that-

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! What in the hell was that about?"

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry…I'm so, SO sorry. Its….I just get nightmares sometimes, and I-" I look at the clock on the wall. 8 am. "Shit. I shouldn't have….I'm just going to go…"

I walked quickly to the couch to grab my scarf when my arm grazed Sherlock's. Long, slender fingers quickly curled around my upper arm, causing me to halt. I looked up at him, my face becoming even redder when I made eye-contact with his startling blue-grey eyes.

He spoke on four words, "What happened to you?"

He wasn't talking about my fit, I could tell in his eyes. He was asking about what happened to me to cause the fit. His face was neutral, blank, all for the burning curiosity his eyes screamed at me.

I stared at him for a second. I slowly replied, "Something that, even you Mr. Holmes, would be confounded by."

I looked at him intently until he released my arm. I then proceeded to grab my scarf and wrap it around me. I turned back around and regarded the two men. John's look of horror had turned into one of intense pity.

I kind of preferred the horror.

I forced a small smile onto my face. "Again, I'm sorry. Falling asleep on two strange men's couch and then attacking them when they try to help me is not exactly a good first impression. Though, I've never been good at making friends. I have only probably have ever had like two before." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'll just go, and we can all just pretend we never met and this never happened, okay? GREAT."

I walked over to the coat rack, ripped my jacket from it and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

Well, I tried that is, but, once again, I ran into somebody and landed on my ass again. I sat on the hardwood floor, my head in my hands, and I groaned.

_Why am I so awkward!_

"Anais?"

I brought my hands from my face and glanced up at the, familiar, voice. "Uncle Greg?"

He considered me, brows furrowed, for a moment, before his hand shot out to help me off the floor.

"What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you went to look at a flat then go back to the house."

I brushed myself off, "Well, I was but I liked the apartment so much I rented it."

He quirked an eyebrow, "You rented a flat already?"

"Yep."

"You looked at it then, what, rented it 10 minutes later?"

I smiled dopily, "Well, more like 5, but pretty much, yeah. You know me, Uncle Greg. I have the attention span of a cricket. Besides, I felt like a bum living with you, even if it's just a few days."

Donovan popped her head over my uncle's shoulder, making me jump in surprise, "That still doesn't explain why you're _here, _at the Freaks place."

She spat the last part, making me tilt my head in confusion. "The Freak?"

A voice spoke behind me, making me jump, AGAIN. "That would be Donavon's loving pet name for me. It sad that's the best her Peabody brain can come up with. It's even sadder that she thinks it _actually _offends me." Sherlock's deep voice boredly drawled.

I blushed when I remembered the 'incident' which just occurred. I slowly glanced over my shoulder to see if Sherlock was going to turn his cruelty on me for being such a fucking ditsy tweaker.

_How the hell did I ever get a PhD, let alone TWO?_

Holmes' gave me a quick, very bored glance, before he brushed past me.

"Your niece seems to have inadvertently rented a flat down the street from 221 Baker Street. It's, what would you lesser fools call it? Oh yes, a 'coincidence'. Me and John were just coming back from helping solve _your _case, when we, quite literally, ran into her. We all had tea, made chit chat, became acquainted, and we were just ending the visit when you and your ragtag crew of idiots appeared. NOW, can we go to the new crime scene?" And with that, he walked out the front door.

I was shocked. From what I've heard, Sherlock Holmes is not on to pass up an opportunity to make someone uncomfortable, and yet he spared me. _Why?_

"How did we know we have another crime scene?"

We all, myself included, looked at Donovan. She rolled her eyes, "Right, he's Sherlock bloody Holmes."

**Just so you all know, I am not homophobic or shared the views of my 'Man in Black'. I am actually Bisexual, and people of that evil, and filled with that kind of hate, kind disgust me.**

**~OhMyWatson**


End file.
